Asunder
} |name = Asunder |image = NPC-Fade Beast.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Side Quest |location = Ortan Thaig Caridin's Cross Aeducan Thaig |start = Caridin's Cross |end = Ortan Thaig |other npcs = Fade Beast |rewards = Loot or 25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Asunder is a side quest that takes place in The Deep Roads, beneath the dwarven city of Orzammar. In Asunder, you piece together the three parts of a Fade beast. You then have the option to kill the beast or set it free for a reward. Walkthrough Start You must find all three parts to start the quest. The three parts are: : , source: Small Bloody Sack (Found in a south-east room) : , source: Small Bloody Sack (Found in a north-east room) : , source: Small Bloody Sack (Found at the first darkspawn clearing) Altar Once you have all three components, seek out the Altar of Sundering in Ortan Thaig and place the body parts on the altar. Result A Fade Beast with the appearance of a Pride Demon appears, and asks to leave in peace. If the Warden chooses to fight, he/she may be rewarded with a generic breastplate or possibly nothing. If the Warden allows it to leave, the demon will reward him/her with 25 50 , though others are said to ultimately suffer from the Warden's greed. Exploit It is possible to kill the beast and also get the 25 (or more). Once the Warden gathers all the body parts, he/she can arrange all party members around the altar, pause the game, and then activate the altar (by individually commanding each party member to press on the altar before un-pausing). This allows the Warden to summon the beast more than once. Up to 100 can be earned this way, with four party members choosing the reward. If you have one or more rangers or mages in the party, their pets or undead can also be used to gain additional rewards, meaning that with four members having a pet you can potentially activate the altar eight times in the PC version. With the 1.04 patch, even if the Warden summons the demon multiple times, it will only be displayed that the Warden received 25 despite actually gaining 75 . (PC, Xbox 360 Confirmed). Note that each party member needs to be positioned around the alter and individually ordered to touch the altar. You will be prompted 4 times (or however many times you've activated it, eight if you've used four pets in addition to the party) to place body parts and then choose reward or fight. For Xbox 360: Move the characters around the alter hold open the command menu (L Trigger) select the alter and press A. Don't release the trigger, instead cycle to the next character with a should button and repeat. After all four have selected it, release the left trigger. NOTE: This will not work if the command menu option is set to toggle; change options in the game if needed. Bugs * The quest completion journal text indicated that you chose to free the Fade Beast, irrespective of whether or not you actually decided to fight and kill it. Confirmed fixed in version 1.03. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Orzammar side quests